


往昔之光

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: 2010年3月7日-2010年3月14日这文的有病程度超乎你的想象。（正色）不过我喜欢它所以我想把它放在这儿，这是我第一篇认真写的同人，我不觉得这有什么不好意思的。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 2





	1. 01

01

第一次见到他是在一家价格颇高的意大利餐厅里。我邀请Stephanie去那儿吃晚餐，我们坐在靠窗的餐桌前，而他就在离我不到五尺的座位上，他在和他的女伴聊天，他显得略微拘谨。餐前我在和Stephanie讲我的工作，我是个年轻的作家，也为好莱坞写剧本，几周前我的新剧本被一位好莱坞导演买去了，我倒是挺喜欢那剧本的，对导演将会拍出一部怎样的片子心里也没底，可我缺钱，事实上我没什么时候不缺钱的，对于艺术我没有狂热的追求，尽管不想为了销量而写些三流小说，但是我不介意给好莱坞写剧本，我不认为这有什么的。得到那笔钱后，我去了一家昂贵的餐厅给自己点了一大桌子菜，算是庆祝吧。在那儿我遇上了Stephanie，她和一个看起来比她大很多的男人坐在一起。那天我一直在餐厅外等她，然后就在街道上非常冒昧地叫住她，向她介绍了自己，然后问她愿不愿意与我交往，这很草率，但她没有责备我，而是很平静地说刚才她在餐厅里和自己前夫商谈儿子Dylan的抚养问题。我完全不介意她结过婚还有个儿子，我是这么说的。然后她答应了我。我们开始交往，不过还没有同居，Stephanie答应我等她得到Dylan的抚养权后就和我同居，我的确希望如此，虽然我没有一间像样的公寓，但我想总会有办法的。我们在一起的确很甜蜜，像所有刚刚坠入爱河的恋人那样，我根本来不及思考我们适不适合在一起生活，就立刻开始设想将来和Stephanie如何步入教堂，拥有自己的孩子，当然我会对Dylan视如己出，虽然我那时还没有见过他。那天Stephanie告诉我她前夫已经同意把Dylan的抚养权给她了，她非常地开心，说明天要我去见见Dylan，我当然很乐意，于是我主动提出去这家意大利餐厅用餐。事实上，来到餐厅时我多少都有点忐忑不安，这家餐厅的收费的确大大地超出了我平时的消费水平，以前我从来都没去过，不过不知道怎么地我就是提出了来这里。当然也不至于很糟糕，剧本报酬还剩下一些，这个房租水电费交过，如果不喝酒的话应该能付得起。所以点菜时我就对Stephanie说我这几天胃有点不舒服，不想喝酒；她点点头说自己也没有喝餐前酒的习惯。她只是要了一份凯撒沙拉和一碗蔬菜汤，这让我舒了一口气，然后给自己点了一份烩海鲜配意粉。我再翻了翻餐牌，其实一开始我太紧张了，价格并没有我想象中的那么昂贵得令人咋舌，于是我殷勤地劝Stephanie再吃多些，她说她晚餐不习惯吃很多。晚餐过程中我们没有聊天，她吃饭时总是很安静，娴熟地运用刀叉，优雅地嚼着食物。我第一次见她时就这样被她迷住了。

说回那个人吧。我吃饭时不容易专心，大概是以往三餐都相当随便，经常抱着一碗麦片边看杂志边喝，据说这样对胃不好，不过我也不是很把它当回事。所以那时我一直在听他和他的女伴的谈话，他们说话音量压得很低，在谈一些哲学方面的内容，女孩很活跃，滔滔不绝地发表她的见解，他只是不时地说上两句，我对哲学没什么研究，所以不大能听懂他们在说什么，不过还是有兴趣听听。也许是天性使然，我对观察别人总是很感兴趣。他脸上挂着礼节性的笑容，似乎非常专注地倾听这女孩的演讲，但我能一眼看穿他，他的心情和我刚进餐厅时的心情是一样的，甚至比我还糟糕，我敢打赌那女孩如果等会要一份餐后甜点他就会付不起餐费。不幸的是，那女孩真的要了一份餐后甜点，香草奶酪佐焦糖酱，从他脸上的表情可以看出，他已经付不起餐费了，可能只是差了一点点，可是叫那女孩不要点甜点或者要求那女孩帮他垫一点钱他大概是说不出口的。尽管我同情他，不过我也想不出什么好办法去帮他。噢奇怪，为什么我会想要帮他呢？

我决定还是要把注意力移到Stephanie身上，她已经吃完晚餐了，我问她想不想要一份餐后甜点，她不好意思地笑了笑，说好。当服务员再次递来餐牌的时候，我轻松从容地接过，要了一杯冰咖啡，她点了一份覆盆子白乳酪慕斯，然后我们开始悠闲地聊起了Dylan，她说Dylan还很小，两岁多一些，不过已经过了最令人操心的时期，她说起Dylan以前一些日常琐事脸上总是带着作为一个母亲的幸福微笑，这令我有一点嫉妒那小孩，好吧，不是一点。而他似乎渐渐得活跃起来，他开始更多地发言，让那女孩听得入迷，这大概是为了拖延结账时间，不过我觉得他这样做也于事无补。他的发言显示出他卓越的哲学天赋和严密的逻辑思维以及非凡的语言表达能力，他并不像我一开始想象的那么平庸，他皮肤颜色有些深，但并不是时下流行的那种健康的小麦色，看起来多少有点病态，他的黑卷发不过肩，凌乱地搭在脖子上，他不引人注目，但很特别，那种特别来源于他内心里对某种事物的渴望和怀疑，这我说不清楚，哲学家总是那么高深莫测的。

大概过了有一个小时，那女孩对他说时间不早了她该回家了，他才极不情愿地叫来服务员。不过哲学家先生不是魔术师，没办法凭空变出一张面值五元的钞票。是的，就差五美元。他对服务员非常镇定地笑了笑，然后继续坚定地掏着他的外套口袋。我看不下去了。于是从钱包里掏出了一张十美元，轻轻地走过去递给他。这是你的，刚才掉在地上了。他侧过头来看过，眼睛里透出一丝惘然，但很快就接受了。回到自己的座位上，结账。然后和Stephanie走出餐馆，为她拦了一辆计程车，我对她说这真是一次非常愉快的晚餐，然后吻了吻她的脸颊，送走她。

计程车开远后，他走近我，从街道边树木的阴影下突然地走了出来。谢谢你。

呃……没什么。我看着他好一会儿才说出一句话来。

他没有再跟我说别的，而是从口袋里掏出一本小小的笔记本，用圆珠笔在笔记本上飞快地写下一串字母，撕下那页递给我。我的住址，需要的话来找我。

我又好气又好笑地接过纸条。我去找你？

如果需要的话。他诚恳地点了点头。

这算怎么一回事？我在心里感叹了起来，明明就是他欠我钱，怎么倒是要我去找他呢？也许他认为来那家餐厅用餐的人都不会把那十美元看得很重，他大概也把我当成那种人了，突发善心给了他十美元，也不要求他还钱。我现在不缺那十美元，但是在以前，我也试过一天只靠一美元维持生活的日子。不过有机会的话，我乐意去了解他。

好吧，有时间去找你，别搬家了。我把纸条塞进外套口袋里，朝他挥了挥手说道。

不会的。他轻轻地摇头。再见。

再见。

他转过身就走了，黑头发黑西装，融入人群中，融入夜色中，再也找不出来了。可我就那么伫立街道上，望着他走去的方向，我觉得自己就好像做了个梦似的，怎么说呢，我觉得我从见到他开始我就在做梦，如果我现在狠狠地掐自己一下我可能会发现自己还坐在计程车里，正和Stephanie在去餐厅的路上。这感觉很奇怪，可是我更加怀疑自己是否真的见过这么一个人，他就好像一道黑色的影子，急遽地在我眼前掠过，然后再也找不出来了，我似乎根本就没有任何可以证明他存在的东西，或者说我没办法说服过自己曾和他说过话。甚至我认为自己如果真的按纸条上写的地址去找他，我也只能找到一栋上世纪初建成的废弃公寓，就算我敲开门见到他，他也只是一脸惘然地问：我认识过你吗？

我都不知道我究竟是怎么了，他妈的我哪来的奇怪念头？我突然很生气地转身，开始在街道上疾走，最后到行人不多的巷子我干脆跑了过去，我穿着西装长裤，并不方便奔跑，可是我还是不管不顾地跑了起来，风让我的红头发散在空中拍打在我的脸上，让我的视线模糊，我需要这样剧烈的方式使自己清醒。餐厅离我的公寓的确不算近，我想我应该叫计程车的，可我停不下来，我一直在跑。也许晚上在那些阴暗的巷子里穿行并不安全，但我依旧是跑了过去，这让我心里有些后怕，想起了刚来洛城一次差点被同性恋男人侵犯的经历，从那以后我对男人多少有些抵触，我是有几个关系要好至极的男性朋友，我们经常喝酒开玩笑在地上滚成一团，可只要他们看我的眼神稍微有点不对劲我就会一脚把他们踹开，我疑心病的确很重，虽然我也不认为我真的迷人到那种程度，可是那次真的让我有心理阴影，导致我总是担忧自己会被侵犯，如果真的那样我真的宁可去死。一路跑过几条小巷，我并没有碰上一个人，不过我想就算遇上什么人，我也有能力保护自己，我是个二十五岁的成年男性，打起架来一挑三没问题，我除了头发有点长以外没什么可能会被当成女人拖到街角被强暴，妈的，这片地方酒吧遍地都是，谁至于饥渴到随便抓一个人就上。

最后我真的跑到了自己的公寓楼下，一路上满脑子都是一些奇怪的念头，我累得快虚脱了。我扶着路灯喘了几口气，才勉强恢复过来。我的公寓就在一间酒吧楼上，我非常喜欢那儿，一开始就选中它了，房租不贵，白天那儿很清静，晚上我可以在酒吧里和朋友闹到很晚，也会碰上很多有趣的人，还有漂亮的妞儿，有时候我在酒吧里勾搭到一个年轻的女孩，第二天我醒来时就发现自己和她躺在我公寓的床上。这致使我的部分邻居都有些鄙视我，那种充满道德感的居高临下的目光很令我恶心。其实住在这里的人都不是什么正派人物，我楼上住着几个脱衣舞女，好吧，我承认我和她们每一个都睡过。

在我上楼前，碰上一个认识的酒吧女服务员。她看见我第一句话就是：天啊，Axl你究竟怎么了？

见鬼了。我简短地回她一句

说完我就上楼了，两腿酸疼非常勉强地爬上去，回到公寓我脱下衣物，直接赤身裸体地倒在床上。操，我真的要散架了。窗帘没拉，霓虹灯光照了进来，微弱而迷幻。于是我闭上眼。楼上传来叫人心神荡漾的叫床声，还有外面的大声谈笑，楼道间的吵闹声。可我很快就睡着了。

第二天大概在六点就醒了，阳光照在我身上，暖暖的，昨天的剧烈奔跑让我浑身酸痛，我就那么躺着，看着明亮的天花板，一直到九点多。终于我从床上爬了起来，赤条条地走到厨房里，从冰箱中拿出几块奶酪三明治用微波炉加热了，其实我根本没试过做饭，厨房对我而言的意义就是放置冰箱和微波炉的地方。十点钟我从床头柜下拿出我的笔记本电脑，开始写东西。严格意义上来说我只写过四本小说，其中只有一本出版了，而这四本都是惊悚小说。我这次依旧打算写惊悚小说，关于一个似乎不存在的人，我用第一人称来写，构思很模糊，可是有种奇怪的力量推动我去写这个故事。在十二点我被一个电话打断，是Stephanie，她问我准备好来她家吃午饭了吗。我想起我昨天答应过她要去她家吃午饭并看看Dylan的。我说说我正在换衣服准备出门。于是我找了一套新的衣服穿上，较为随意的衬衫和牛仔裤。然后非常艰难地关上电脑。那个故事在我的脑海里越来越清晰了。

我坐地铁去到Stephanie的家，是一栋独立式住宅，她和她的前夫曾在那里生活，不过为了Dylan的抚养权，Stephanie放弃了那套住宅，最近正在寻找新的住所。为此我决定不能再继续住在酒吧上面的那套公寓里，要组建自己的家庭，那套公寓怎么说都是不适合的。她劝我不要着急，她前夫并没有要求她立刻搬出去，可是想到她可能和她前夫依旧住在一起，我就感到很不开心。目前而言我也没有什么好办法，也许再出版一本小说，写一部剧本就能解决这个问题，不过我也未必能行。这是我第一次去她家，里面装修设计很精致，它莫名其妙地就成了我未来住宅的模型，这让我觉得有些不自在，毕竟这不是我家。午餐时我一直在想这些，一边食不知味地嚼着通心粉，Stephanie倒没有注意我，她一直在小心地喂Dylan吃吞拿鱼。Dylan很可爱，像他妈妈一样有着软软的棕色头发，他说话说得还不好，见面时他对我兴奋地大叫a、a，好久之后我才明白他想叫我的名字，这让我觉得有点头疼，毕竟跟小孩交流是很麻烦的，我不确定我会那么有耐心。午餐之后我帮Stephanie收拾餐具，没拿稳一只碟子，让它掉在地上摔碎了，这使我意识到我这一天真的很心不在焉。我只好对她说了声抱歉，然后俯身小心地拾起那些碎片，再次站起来时，我觉得头晕目眩，简直无法直立，难受极了，我真想回到自己的公寓里倒在床上睡死过去。

不过直到晚餐后我才回到我的公寓里，整个下午我都在陪Dylan玩，先是和他一起拼拼图，因为我拼得太快了让他十分不满地捶地板；然后他要求我陪他玩积木，同样地因为我怎么堆都比他堆得高，再次让他不满地捶地板；最后我们俩就在花园里荡秋千，我帮他轻轻地摇着秋千，一边注意这别让他摔下来。事实上我根本就没心情陪他玩，我一心想着赶快回公寓睡一觉然后开始继续写那个故事，可毕竟我必须做点什么让Stephanie相信我和她儿子可以融洽相处。不管怎么说，陪小孩玩绝对挑战我的耐心极限。

回到公寓之后我的确是直接扑到床上，但过了十多分钟之后我发现我还是没睡着，我并不疲倦，只是觉得烦躁。我爬了起来，摸出笔记本电脑继续写起那个故事来。像个幽灵似的杀手。我被这个构思迷住了，我一直在尽力营造那种诡异的气氛，而没有顾及以后该如何自圆其说。楼下渐渐喧闹了起来，我把窗户关紧，一直写到了凌晨四点。

接下来几天我过得十分恍惚，我睡眠极少，总是在六点多醒来，浅眠这问题一直在困扰我。我把以前写好的一本小说拿去出版社，因为我第一版小说销量不错，出版商很容易地就答应了出版。尽管这笔稿费对于买新公寓只是杯水车薪，可我还是挺高兴的。


	2. 02

02

我第二次见到他，大概在一个星期后。我按照他留下的地址去找到了他。他的住所在一片环境极佳的住宅区里，私人花园长时间没有打理，这分杂乱感反而使他的住所有一种特别的吸引力，但那栋独立式公寓从外观上来说的确很漂亮，也许有二十年了，但并不显得老气，蔓藤爬满了一面墙壁，延伸到门边，我找门铃花了很长时间，最后不耐烦地直接敲门。等了很久他才来开门，看见他时我却不知道该说什么好了，从他那副有些惘然的表情看来，我觉得我那天的想法应验了，他可能会对我说：我认识过你吗？

但他没有这么说，他只是朝我轻微地笑了笑，“你来了。要进来坐坐吗？”

“哦好。”我应道。跟他进了他的公寓。相对于要回那十美元，我更多地是想来看看他，想细致地观察他，把他写进我的新故事里，一个幽灵似的杀手。想到这里我有些胆寒，极其可笑地担忧他突然转身用刀子捅我，然后把我在他的厨房里分尸，埋进花园里。但在走到客厅里，我就没心思想别的了，因为里面实在是——太他妈的乱了。其恐怖程度简直不下于我在电视上看过的作案现场！茶几上全是吃剩的或是未开封的食品还有酒瓶，瓷砖有散乱的草稿纸和烟蒂以及咖啡渍，沙发看上去像是一坐就要散架的……操，他怎么能、怎么能住在这种鬼地方？

正在我感慨一个人的公寓为何能乱到如此地步，他已经坐到了沙发上，从茶几的杂物堆中摸出半听咖啡喝了一口。他穿着严重起皱的白衬衣，脖子上戴着两串木珠项链，有点东方味道的饰物。然后他才注意到我一直表情僵硬地伫立着，“……噢，你是……很介意这里？”

“不，不介意。”相信我这句话绝对是出于礼貌，“只不过我很惊讶一个人的客厅能乱到这种地步而已。”说完为了证明这点，我还是走了过去，心理斗争了一番终于在沙发上坐下，好吧它并没有被我们坐散。接着我开始观察茶几上的食物，它们看起来并不是很糟糕，但是从包装上看总是有些不对劲，我伸手拿了一袋开过封的巧克力饼干，掏出一块看了看，再闻闻它的味道，并不像是变质了，但在我看了它的生产日期和保质期之后，我发现它已经过期一周了。“……你、你把这玩意放在茶几上多少周了？”我也不清楚我为什么要关心这个问题，但是我的确很惊讶。

“没到一周，前几天找回来的。”他继续喝咖啡，很平淡地回答我。

“也就是说？”

“也就是说我一直靠食品超市后面的垃圾箱过活。别想得那么糟糕，大部分食物就算超过了它的保质期限也未必会变质。”似乎是为了证明自己的话是真的，他拿过那袋巧克力饼干掏出一块扔进嘴里嚼了起来。然后用他那副没什么感情起伏的眼神看着我。好吧就算在我靠一美元度过一天的日子里我也没试过去找这种过期食品，我最多……最多是去偷马子的钱。我们就那么无语对视了半天，他完全咽下饼干之后才开口：“对了，我还欠你钱。”说完他就继续去翻茶几上的杂物堆，然后摸出了两张五美元，稍稍整理一下，然后递给我。“为了它我去找工作了，操，这彻底打乱了我的计划。”

“呃……其实我我并没有要求你还钱给我。”

“不不，这和你没关系，我的计划，和你没关系。”他烦躁地弄乱自己的头发，然后找出香烟和火机。“要吗？”

“谢谢。”我接过，从软包里抽出一根香烟点燃。“计划？什么计划……？”

“关于生活的计划。”他抽了一口烟，喷出烟雾是我看不清他的脸。“不知道怎么跟你解释。不，没有要保密的意思，只是真的不知道怎么解释。这么说吧，两千年前，撒但带着耶稣基督上了一座最高的山，将世上的万国与万国的繁华都指给他看，对他说：你若俯伏拜我，我就把这一切都赐给你。”

在我呆呆地望着他两分钟之后他终于补上一句：“你明白我的意思……？”

我理所当然地摇头。

“我的意思是……嗯，关于如何才能清醒地生活。不看报纸杂志，不看电视节目，不工作，不发展人际关系，不按照社会所认同的方式生活……唔，就是这样，然后我就没法站在高楼上俯视着广阔的城市。我是个失败者，一个彻头彻尾的失败者，那么事情就简单得多了。”说完他转身注视着窗外，从那扇长久没有清洗过的窗户看着花园里空荡荡的铺着蓝色马赛克瓷砖的水池。

“如果我说我完全明白你的意思，那绝对是骗人的……”我只能这么坦诚地说。“但我不想去思考太多东西，活着就是活着。人类一思考，上帝就发笑。”

他突然转过头望了我一眼，“我不信教。”

我也不信，不过我出生在一个基督徒家庭里，父亲是个虔诚到变态的教徒，但事实上他并不是我的亲生父亲，在我十七岁时知道这一点我就离家出走来到了洛城，再也没回去过了。我曾经被要求过背诵圣经，但我现在也忘得七七八八了，它不可能成为我和一位哲学家交锋的有利武器。事实上对于他，我能做的只是倾听。

“你是无神论者？”

“不清楚。”他摇头，“或许是虚无主义者。啊哈，也可能什么都不是。很多人好奇虚无主义者该怎么活，我也好奇……虚无主义，朋克是个虚无主义，虚无主义是个朋克，这世界就是个朋克。”我估计他已经接近精神分裂了，但我也没办法给他任何建议，在与世界的战斗中他选择了抵抗，一场毫无胜算的消极抵抗。尽管我对这世界的好感也不剩多少，可我依旧按照一种社会能接受的边缘方式生活，而没有像他一样选择彻底与社会割断联系。

“好吧，不说这个。”在意识到我在哲学方面和他真的没有半点共同语言之后，他转变了话题：“你对我的房子感兴趣？”

“唔……它结构不错，虽然现在我也看不出它原本的样子。”

他自嘲地笑着说：“我准备烂死在这里了。”

“别这样，生活总是要继续的不是吗？”我根本就谈不上乐观向上，我多少都有点反社会的思想，我总想拒绝这个社会，所以对于一个人比我做得更绝的人，我的确是感到有些嫉妒。

“或许吧，可那又怎么样呢？”

“所以你就要收拾收拾你这屋子，该死，我都不信有人能住在这种地方。”

接着我毫无道理地开始帮他清理住宅，他的住宅不算小，有五间房间，两层楼和一层阁楼，客厅超大，厨房餐厅也不算小，还有个花园。可我不知道哪来的冲动，跑去住宅区附近的一家超市里买了清洁用具，整整一个下午，我才帮他收拾好了客厅，非常仔细地，就连瓷砖都擦得发亮了。晚餐叫了一份披萨，吃完之后我开始收拾厨房，洗好碗放进碗柜里，用刷子刷去各个角落的污垢，擦拭橱柜，直到十点多我才停止工作。这次我多管闲事的热情的确超过了正常人的理解范围。可我就是他妈的想帮他整理房子，不对，不是帮他，应该说，我是想看看这房子本来的面目。为了这个莫名其妙的目标，我花了四天的时间。第二天我早上开始擦玻璃窗，先是喷上了清洁剂，然后塞给他几张废纸要求他和我一起擦，他拿着废纸十分不解地翻弄了一会儿，然后开始拿着它擦起了玻璃窗，最后把每扇玻璃窗都擦得透亮我才住手。下午他去收拾自己的房间，我帮他清洁那几间浴室，不过在我完成工作之后去找他，发现他坐在自己乱七八糟的房间里的窗台上看书，不过我没有对他的行为有一句抱怨，他不抱怨我就不错了，当他的视线从书本移到我的脸上，用一种像是在看闯入他住宅的陌生人一般冷淡又略微警惕的眼神望着我，我就会觉得一阵心虚，我这种行为似乎打乱了他的计划，不过管他呢，我就是想看看这房子的本来面目，只要他不阻止，我就会继续清理下去。那几天我都是住在他家里，睡在客厅，他也是，我们一人躺在一张沙发上， 盖着毯子，不过我很难入眠，所以开始骚扰他，问他一些奇怪的问题，但他总能给出更奇怪的回答，于是我改变了策略，我开始对他说我的人生和梦想，我的童年，我小时候是个乖僻的孩子，没有朋友，父母对我漠不关心，我甚至被父亲殴打过几次，没有人肯定过我，他们总对我说教，希望我做个普普通通的人，找份平庸的工作，每周都上教堂，在那个印第安纳州的小城里度过平凡的一生。出乎我意料的，他是个很好的倾听者，在我说到关键的时候他会适当地接几句，其他时候总是一言不发，但我能感受到他一直在认真地听着，他不会反驳我的任何想法，就算它们再怎么大逆不道，他给我的评价和建议恰到好处，尽管没有什么实际作用，但的确说得很准，这让我觉得他十分了解我，就好像一个和我一起长大的朋友似的。但对于他的过去，他只字未提，对于他我只知道两件事，他的名字是Izzy Stradlin，他比我小两个月左右，这都是他在无意间提到的，我并没有去问他的详细情况，因为我觉得他会含糊其词或者干脆拒绝回答。

到了第四天早上，我终于清理好了他的住宅，包括他的花园，就连水池上的瓷砖片都擦干净了。我把水池灌满水，耀眼的阳光被池水反射、透过树木枝叶在地上形成细小的光斑，他的住宅突然显得鲜活起来，很漂亮，令我羡慕的漂亮。我叫他出来看他的花园，和他一起并排坐在被我刷洗过的木制长椅上喝啤酒。我灌了口啤酒，高兴地大声说道：“我真想要一座这样的住宅。”

“……那送给你吧。”他依旧很平静。

“不，我不是那个意思……”

“没关系，你使它变成了你所期望的形象，你应该拥有它。”

“可它是你的房子。”

“不会永远都是，我迟早会毁了它的，我会毁掉我所拥有的一切。我不需要那么多。”

最后一句话他说得非常肯定，我想不出什么可以否定它的话来。我不知道该说他是太愚蠢还是太聪明，不过我个人倾向于后者。对于帮他清理住宅这事，他一句谢谢都没有对我说，这我认了，因为他似乎的确不太希望他的住宅变得整洁。他是个怪人，离天才就差一步远的那种怪人，可我认为他很难迈出那一步，他可能一直都会保持现在这种状态，他看起来实在是太执著了，他握着奇怪的信念，什么也不能使他动摇。相较而言，更有可能的事，他会变成一个正常人，或者说一个正常的怪人。

在我们商量午餐是不是还要继续吃披萨的时候，出版商给我打了个电话，希望我立刻和他见面商量我新书的事，对于我的新书如何出版还有以后的评价我并不是很关心，我只是需要那笔稿酬而已。但我还是立刻去见出他了，只花了两个小时就讨论完毕，过两周印刷出版，他先付给我一万美元稿酬，以后再按照销量付款。我想都没想就答应了。

再去到Izzy的公寓里已经是差不多到晚餐时间了。吃晚餐的时候我一直再跟他说我对未来的期望，我正在写一部很有灵感的作品，期望将来获得成功，不知道为什么我说的非常激动，尽管我一向认为我对这些并不是很关心，我对艺术本身并没有什么追求，但我只是希望获得成功而已。最后我提到买下他的公寓，我现在只有一万美金能付给他，以后会陆续付给更多。一万就够了。说完他就去自己的房间收拾东西，翻出一个巨大的行李箱和一个背包，挑了大约十本书装进行李箱里，然后是许许多多款式不一的笔记本，几只圆珠笔，一些光碟，几套衣物，还有一些零零碎碎的东西。至于他房间里的几百本书，他说由我处置，当废纸卖了也可以，反正他不会拿走。

突如其来地，我获得了一套独立式住宅，它绝对不可能只值一万美元，但在窃喜自己占了大便宜之前，我更关心的是他的去处。他给我的答复是：去旅馆住。我告诉他不要急着走，可以再住个一两周都没问题。他听了只是一言不发地回到自己的房间里。我不知道该跟他说什么好，就打电话告诉Stephanie我买到了一套公寓，虽然是二手的可也很不错，并叫她明天来看看。

第二天早晨，大概七点时他就背着背包拖着行李箱离开了，我一直跟着他走出了住宅区，送他到公车站。在之后的很长一段时间里，我一直对他感到十分愧疚，我莫名其妙地闯进了他的生活，为了自己的一时冲动而打乱了他的生活计划——不管他的生活计划是多么地不可理喻，甚至将他从他的住宅里赶走——尽管这是他自愿的。总之我对他感到很愧疚，可我不知道该怎么补偿好，他不怪我，一点怨言也没有，这令我更加不安。尽管我意识到这是一种自罪心理，可我还是感到愧疚，我不知道我是不是被基督徒家庭里潜移默化了。

在他上车之前，他突然转过头对我说，“Axl，你知道吗，虚荣是魔鬼最爱的原罪。”

我明白他是想提醒我什么，但我很难理解。在他离开之后，我的心思全花在如何与Stephanie组成家庭上了。Stephanie也很喜欢这套住宅，于是我们决定就在这里住下。我们换了一些家具，比如沙发和床。至于Izzy的书我还是想为他保留着，我把它们装进了大纸箱里放去地下室里，我总觉得他在某一天会回来拿走它们，而且我也想看看其中的几本，我想通过和他阅读同样的书籍这种方式来了解他，我对他很感兴趣，这是真的。接下来的几个月里，我享受着和Stephanie甜蜜的同居生活，我们没打算立刻结婚，可能要等到今年圣诞节以后再说。我们对将来的生活有着非常美好的憧憬，我们会经常一起外出，参加朋友的聚会，这使很多人羡慕甚至嫉妒我，Stephanie从来就不乏追求者，她年轻而美丽，是个名气不小的模特。我和Dylan相处得很融洽，刚出版的小说销量不错，那部我为它写了剧本的电影评价也很好。我的生活似乎已经摆脱了以往的混乱，走上正轨，拥有一个美满的家庭，一切很好。可事实上我依旧每夜都失眠，写那个新故事写到三四点才睡，关于一个幽灵似的杀手，我赋予它严谨的推理，恰当的戏剧化情节，简短有力的对白，神秘幽深的气氛，还有一个震撼人心的结尾。我相信它出版之后会获得极大的成功，尽管我不怎么喜欢它，只是有一股神秘的力量推动我去写完它，否则我难以入眠。直到感恩节后我才把它写完，我以为我可以安稳地入睡了，可还是不行，我睡不着，只能望着天花板发呆。我想起了Izzy，他带有古典美的五官，总是惘然或冷淡的表情，有些长的黑卷发，削瘦的身材，优雅的吸烟姿势，奇怪的见解或是一针见血的回答，还有他最后对我说的话。

虚荣是魔鬼最爱的原罪。


	3. 03

03

直到第二年我和Stephanie都没有结婚，那段时间我们很忙，她突然决定要出演一部电影的女配角，虽然戏份不多，但是毕竟是她的第一个角色，她花了很多时间练习表演，甚至去报了表演学习班。而我花了了一个月时间修改了我的那篇关于一个幽灵似的杀手的小说，我给它起了个很随便的名字，白色影子。那个杀手无疑就是以Izzy为原型的，但我把他的外形改了，那个杀手有着铂金色的头发、苍白的皮肤，总穿着白色的外套和长裤，他还有一串白玉制的手链。而主角，也就是叙事人，他是个精神分裂症患者，在他的述说中，有些事是真实的，而有些是他臆想出来的，这本来是很麻烦的设定，可是我却非常神奇地驾驭了它，虚实交错的故事，细节交代得很清楚，没有故弄玄虚。在新年后几天，它出版了，它果然获得了成功，非常成功，所以我本人也受到了很大的关注。如同我期望的一般，我成功了，名利双收，可我也没有像想象中的那样高兴。我总是担心Stephanie会突然弃我而去，我总是跟她提起结婚，可她说我们都年轻，没必要着急，我知道她是爱我的，可是我依旧担心，一纸婚约也不能保障什么，甚至我觉得就算结了婚，在不久后，她就会背叛我，爱上别的男人。这种荒唐可笑的念头困扰着我，令我非常焦虑。我还担心自己再也写不出成功的作品来了，没有灵感，令人厌弃。我焦虑，非常焦虑，我已经找不出它的源头来了。

在几次烤肉派对上，我和周围的邻居熟络了起来，我很容易交到朋友，我除了性格有点乖张以外其他都还好，不过就算是这点我也藏得很好，从我和Stephanie认识之后就再也没显露出来。一次在隔壁家作客时，快五十岁的女主人和我提起了Izzy，她说Izzy大概在十岁多些就和他的父母住在她隔壁了，她是看着他长大的。她告诉我在Izzy大学毕业前的一个星期，发生了一件非常不幸的事，他在一家餐厅里订了座位，请他的父母和他一起吃晚餐以庆祝他将要毕业，可是当晚他父母开车去那家餐厅时发生了车祸，他父母的车被一辆卡车从侧面撞上，两人被送到医院时已经去世了。这件事对他的打击非常大，而和他感情很好的祖母也在几个月后因病去世。尽管他拿到了那间一流大学的法律和哲学双学位，可以轻松找到一份好工作，但他却一直呆在他父母留下的住宅里，看书写东西，几乎足不出户。他真的是被那件事毁了，他本来会成为一个非常成功的律师，女主人说。不过我觉得，那件事只不过是个引爆点，他始终是会选择那样潦倒的生活，就算他大学毕业，在律师事务所找到一份好工作，每天喝着咖啡，敲着键盘，在法庭上用他那副我在意大利餐厅里见识过的口才为自己的当事人辩护，他可以创造从不败诉的记录，获得不菲的报酬，受人尊敬，进入上流社会。可就算获得了这些，他还是没办法抑制住心中的冲动，去选择清醒地生活。或许，那样潦倒的生活是他人生中必须经历的一个阶段，有可能再过一段时间他就会走出来，选择正常的人生轨道，也有可能就那样过完一辈子。

我一直关注他，我明白我迟早都会再见到他。不过那是在几个月后的事了。

新年过后有个年轻导演来找我，也许他还不算导演，因为他正准备拍摄他的第一部作品，他准备做独立电影因为他家里很富有可以承担。他想拍摄一部关于摇滚乐队初期的电影，邀请我为他写剧本，几个年轻人聚在一块玩乐队，就是那三件说到烂的东西：性、药、摇滚乐。我的确挺好奇他怎么会想到让一位惊悚小说写手为他写这类型的剧本。但这个主题我而言很简单，以前我和那群种人混得烂熟，缺人手的时候我甚至会被抓去客串主唱或者键盘手。他刚从纽约来，我建议他去租一间在酒吧附近的公寓，接着我干脆把我以前那间在酒吧楼上的公寓介绍给他，那儿的房客正好到期离开了，于是我经常去那间公寓和他讨论剧本，我挺怀念那地方的其实。花了两个月我就基本上完成了大部分工作，他开始招募演员。到了四月份我带着彻底完成的剧本去找他，就在这天，我在酒吧门口碰见了Izzy。

我主动向他打招呼，他算是热情地和我聊天，最后我问他现在住在哪儿，他说住在一家旅馆里。我的确很好奇他的住所，于是请他带我去那儿看看，他答应了。我们大概走了半个小时才走到那间旅馆，它很旧了，里面的设施很糟糕，他的房间在三楼走廊的尽头，光线很暗，阳光几乎进不来。我始终觉得，他不应该过着这样的生活，我并不相信他是因为懒惰而不去找工作，而是因为对生活的怀疑。于是我对他说了这样的话。

他坐在椅子上，微弱的光线落在他的头发上，他的头发比以前更长了，脖子上依旧带着两串木珠项链。“你觉得我现在的生活很糟糕？……可我不觉得。我既不觉得它很好，也没觉得它有多糟糕。”

“我听说过你的事……好吧我明白，你是必须尝试这样的生活，你非得要用这样奇怪的方式来验证你的想法。可三年已经足够了，我不相信你真的愿意做个失败者……”

“不管你信不信，我都愿意。”他打断我，“换而言之，我愿不愿意，和你信不信，没有什么必然联系，我就是这样的。Axl，我看过的新书，它很棒，可这意味着你成功了吗？你究竟是以为大家欣赏它而觉得自己成功，还是因为自己写出这本书？”

对于他的奇怪问题，我愣了一会才想出答案，“也许……两者兼有。”

“可总有一个更重要。如果它不出版，你还会为它感到自豪吗？……别急着回答，我并不是否认，自己的作品被人欣赏的确是成功的，但这个作品本身呢——如果是一件你极为不满意的作品被人大力赞美，你又做何感想呢？你瞧，你并没有为它的成功而感到非常高兴，尽管你并不讨厌它，甚至你开始感到焦虑，因为你害怕自己全力完成的令自己非常满意的作品为人诟病。所以说失败者究竟是个怎么样的概念？因为你认为我是个失败者，我就是个失败者吗？不，我的确是个失败者，但那是因为我自己否认了自己，我认为自己是个失败者。”

“你这该死的唯心主义者——你的意思是我和你一样都是个失败者？妈的别开玩笑，好吧我虽然不怎么喜欢我的新小说，但我必须写完它，总有什么推动我去写它，不写完我根本就没法睡个好觉。我相信我可以写出令自己满意的作品。我他妈不是失败者！至少我尝试过——”

“写完了之后你也没法睡个好觉。推动的你，是你对被世人肯定的渴望，你知道它是一个吸引人的故事，只要写出来就会成功，就算你不喜欢它，你还是会写。我没说你这样不对，不过你会把自己逼疯，你明白吗？内在和外延如果出现严重偏差的话，你会被现实生生撕裂。你追求的，不是你需要的，这会令你痛苦，非常痛苦，时间越长，你会越痛苦。——我也尝试过，现在的生活就是我的尝试，我让自己陷入困境，我忠实地记下自己的思想，这世界没有任何吸引我的东西，我试着用这种方式审视自己，就是这样。”

这该死的混账！我气得满脸通红也找不出一句话来驳倒他，就算真的被他说中了，我追求的不是我需要的，我也不可能承认。也许我真的害怕我的作品被人否认，不是因为对艺术的追求，完全是害怕被否定。自卑就像一根钉子深深地钉入我心脏的深处，怎么也找不到，我可以装得高傲自负，但最终，我都需要别人的肯定，一开始是我的几个朋友，而现在却是全世界。

突然他叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，“抱歉，我不该这样……你希望被人肯定，这是很正常的。可我的意思是，你不可以过于追求这些，这会使你失去自我。你必须不再焦虑，才能睡个好觉，并不是写出一本成功的书。也许这种自卑感是你自小形成的，但你不应该让它伴随你一辈子……很抱歉，真的很抱歉，我总是……会说些那么过分的话。”

我并不是感到伤心，只是情绪过于激动，我觉得自己的眼眶湿润了，眼泪不自觉地就流到了唇边。我哆嗦着，想再说点什么，可喉咙好像被一块硬物卡住似的怎么也动不了。我冲出他的房间，关上门，伴随着重重的响声我跪在走廊上。

那天我直接回家，去到地下室，找出那些书，挑了一本比较旧的开始读。接下来一个星期里我除了吃饭，和极少的睡眠时间以外，我都在读书，读完了十本书，然后开始改剧本。一个性情乖张但外貌迷人的青年，他构建一个乐队，和队友们一起度过他人生中最艰难的岁月，他成名，他被人所迷恋，他脆弱的心灵承受不了这些，他分辨不了别人的善意赞美和虚伪奉承，他怀疑自己，他否定所有人，他靠放荡的生活来麻木自己，他任性，他不顾别人的感受，他内疚他想说抱歉可他说不出口，他失去了友谊他失去了爱情，从今以后他只能独自一人。

实际上我把剧本给重写了。这花了我一个月的时间，这令Stephanie不太高兴，因为我完全沉浸在创作中，无暇顾及她和Dylan，为此我只能说抱歉，可没别的办法。我把剧本交给那位年轻的导演，他花了一个晚上读完，凌晨他给我打电话：我简直不知道要找一个怎样的演员才能演这部电影！

之后我开始看书，看Izzy留下来的那几百本书，我几乎一整天都呆在自己的房间里读那些哲学著作，或者法律专业书，偶尔能读到几本小说，有的我看得懂，有的我看不懂，但我并没有在阅读时认真思考，我是要求自己把它们读完就好了。在半年后在我还剩下四十本没有读，这时我和Stephanie爆发了第一次真正意义上的争吵，她指责我完全不顾她的感受，成天只读那些书连一句话也不跟她说，而我不认为我这有什么对不起她的，后来她气昏了头想把那些书扔掉，我毫不犹豫地冲上去制止她，结果我们俩打了起来。为这事我们将近有一周没有理睬对方，我照旧看书。但在看了五本书之后我突然觉得极为内疚，并向Stephanie道歉，她原谅了我。接下来的一个月我花了很多时间陪她，去购物、看电影什么的，也会和她一起带Dylan去公园玩，不过在晚上我总是很早去睡觉，实际上是躲在房间里看书。不过从那次吵架开始，我们的感情似乎出现了不可缝合的裂缝，我们总是会发生大大小小的争吵。最后在我还剩十三本书没看的时候，我发现了一件让我极度伤心的事，Stephanie出轨了。这使我真正意识到我们的感情算是玩完了，我没有挽留她，因为我们并没有正式结婚，所以分手非常容易。我意识到我从一开始就没有那么爱她，就像我那本被人肯定的小说一样，我只是想有一个被人肯定的女朋友而已。一个月后我读完了Izzy留下的所有书，我把它们重新装进纸箱里扔进地下室。这些该死的书毁了我的生活，但也很难说，它们重塑了我的生活。

Stephanie离开住宅的那天，我坐在门前的台阶上，看着她牵着Dylan往外走。Dylan透过篱笆朝我挥手，我想我是有一点喜欢他了，真心的喜欢，不是为了Stephanie。从他那种天真的无忧无虑的目光中，我发现我失去了很多东西。我看着他们走远，然后一个人坐着发呆。我本来是很喜欢这住宅区的安静环境的，可现在我却觉得压抑极了，我看着花园里为Dylan安置的秋千被风吹得轻轻摇曳，还有那些爬满了一面墙的蔓藤，太安静了，只听见树叶摩擦的声响，好久没试过这么安静了。

我想我可能要独自一人度过圣诞节了。但后来我改变了主意，大概是因为有一个人的突然拜访。他是Izzy的大学同学，大学毕业后去了旧金山，今年圣诞节回洛城和家人过节，于是突然打算来看看Izzy。见到我时他有些惊讶，你好……我找、我找Izzy。那时我状态很糟糕，每天我需要喝大量的威士忌或伏特加才能入睡，几天穿着同一套衣服，神情疲倦毫无生气。他搬走了，我说。搬走了？天这可是他父母给他留下的房子……那人不可置信地说道。他真的搬走了，我重复。他有些不可置信地环视了花园一周，然后叹了口气，那好吧我走了，抱歉打扰你。我耸肩，没事。就在他快要走出花园门口时，我突然叫住他：等会，先生，和我讲讲Izzy的事好吗？

我没有邀请他进公寓里，里面乱得没法见人。那天天气不错，我们就坐在花园的长椅上聊了起来。认识Izzy的人都知道他是个天才，大学时他在法律课堂上和教授辩论，旁征博引，课堂几乎成了他和教授的辩论赛场，其他同学一句话也插不进去，可教授依然非常欣赏他，他没有炫耀知识，他只是怀疑世界，所以迫不及待地想把它们表达出来，不过从大二开始他渐渐沉默了起来，他发现就算是教授也无法解答他的疑惑，最终他开始怀疑自己。在大学期间他并没有受到很多关注，在社团里并不是很受重视，事实上愿意和他做朋友的人并不多，他聪明得叫人受不了，同学更多地是把他当做一个可以提供大量生僻名词和古怪理论在辩论赛中为团队争取得分的字典式人物，可他的见解和言论却没有多少人肯定认真听，当然也没多少人听得懂就是了。在一次社团写演讲稿时，他和发言人的观点有偏差，他们争执了很久，发言人全盘否认了他，这让他生气地退出社团，从此没有参加过任何社团活动。他的毕业论文被教授们大加赞赏，但他需要的不是这些，他心不在焉，与社会渐渐脱离关系，直到正式毕业前一个星期的那场夺去他父母生命的车祸发生，他选择了一条彻底偏离他原本生活轨道的道路，家庭是联系他和正常社会的最后一根线。

听完那人的长篇大论，我沉默了很久才问了一句：我知道Izzy住在哪儿，你想去看看他吗？他摇头，算了我去见他也没用，从大学开始我就没办法和他好好沟通了，让过去的同学见到他的落魄模样他一定会很尴尬的。我说他一点也不在乎别人的看法，他好像就活在自己构筑的世界里，他不会尴尬。那人依旧摇头，我怎么能把他拉出来，我做不到。他叹了口气，起身跟我道别。我对他说再见，然后回到住宅里，我打起精神把客厅收拾好，然后回到自己房间里开始写小说。新故事，我该写点给自己看的东西了。它的逻辑混乱，像个精神病人的呓语，又像个先知的祈祷，情节支离破碎，可其中的一切都有着莫名其妙的关联性，这让我感到惊讶，我觉得我会喜欢这部作品，我将我的思绪都沉浸在其中。它不是很长，在平安夜早上我就完成了它。我决定要去见Izzy，当天下午，我提着笔记本电脑找到了那家旅馆，他还是住在那里。

我把自己的笔记本电脑给他，请他看我刚完成的小说，我想听他的评价所以我一直呆在他的房间里，他给了我一本关于东方禅宗的译著消磨时间，我们各自坐在一张椅子上看着东西，一个下午没有说话。他给我的书我读得有些费劲，因为小时候生活在一个基督教徒家庭里，我对其他宗教的认识极少，希腊神话、北欧神话、佛教、伊斯兰教、道教，我一概不清楚，在他留下的那几百本书中倒是有十多本关于禅宗的书籍，我对佛教和道教本来就不了解，读关于禅宗的书籍非常吃力，不过还是勉强读完了。这个下午我把那本东方禅宗的译著读完，它挺薄的，主题是“我执”，它说“我执”是一切痛苦的根源，我很难理解。


	4. 04

04

晚上我买了两份汉堡和咖啡，就回到了旅馆里，Izzy已经看完了我的新小说，我并不急着听他的评价，我们坐在椅子上吃晚餐，我们吃得慢极了，好像是心照不宣地故意放慢咀嚼速度一样，他甚至会突然停下进食，转而在笔记本上写下什么。一个半小时以后我们终于喝完最后一口完全冷掉的咖啡，我望着他好一会儿，才小心地开口：“你觉得……我的新小说怎么样？”

“我很喜欢。你喜欢它吗？”他反问。

“我……我也很喜欢它。”

“哦，它成功了。作者读者都喜欢它，”

他的说法叫我不解，“读者？可只有你一个人喜欢而已。”

“不，你自己也是读者。”他说着站了起来，在房间里来回走动，“所以说它是成功的，就这么简单。”

“可是……”我不知道该怎么辩驳他好，如果这就算成功，那未免也太简单了吧？我也站了起来，走到他身边，“只有你和我读过它而已，除了我们以外没有人。”

“我们？唔，我真荣幸。好吧，你感到焦虑，是吗？你总觉得有什么坏事要发生，这不来源于现实，害怕自己不能被人肯定，担心突如其来的灾难让你失去一切，庸庸碌碌地度过一生。或许是因为你小时候总是被否定被嘲笑，这致使你一直想要逃避这些，你尽力去避开一切可能会被否认的可能，你尽量按照某种被认可的方式去生活，就算是以往放荡的生活也好，在部分人眼里是被肯定的。还有你脾气糟糕，可你总想在别人面前表现出一副有礼貌有教养的样子，你压抑自己的愤怒，而这些愤怒却以另外一种方式浮现……”

“闭嘴！够了——别总是一副你什么都知道的样子，这真他妈的叫我恶心！我是焦虑，是害怕，是在逃避，是压抑自己——可这又怎么样？你知道了又怎么样？！我做不到改变，做不到！”

我激动地冲他大喊。他叹了口气，突然抱住我，他比我高一些，下巴抵在我的额头上，轻轻地拍着我的肩膀，“我都快走出去了，你怎么还在里面？”

我不管他的安慰，在他怀里像个委屈的孩子似地颤抖着声线继续说了下去，“我并不觉得你很失败。我把你留下的书都读完了，我也开始意识到现在的生活不是我想要的。接着我失去我的女朋友，我一开始就觉得她肯定会背叛了，我没办法说服自己相信她不会背叛我，我没有质问过她可在心里总是担心，但她真的背叛了我。我还担心我的生活会一直糟糕下去，写不出新的作品，不知道我的邻居朋友对我和女朋友分手这件事会有什么看法，还担心自己的将来，我才二十六岁，还有那么长的人生……”我已经说不下去了。

“没关系，没关系……要对自己有信心，Axl。如果你都不相信自己，就没有人会相信了。你关注别人的评价实际上是过度关心自己。放荡的生活从来不能让你感到开心，中产阶级的体面生活也不行，你不能被自己的固执蒙蔽了双眼，不关心别人不关心周遭的事物……像我一样，只知道审视自己，而忽略了这个世界。该死，我根本没办法帮你，我不该说那些话……”

他没有再说下去，而我控制不住情绪在他怀里失声痛哭。在我的那些失眠的晚上，总是蜷缩成一团哭泣，我根本不知道该把我的忧虑和谁说好，不知道怎么发泄那些几乎要把我撕裂的负面情绪，比起和朋友倾诉痛苦我更喜欢用酒精解决它们，事实上我根本无法解决它们，焦虑越积越多迟早会将我彻底淹没，我知道这一点，但我没有任何对付它们的计策。

最终我推开他，跑进浴室里，打开水龙头接起冰冷的水往自己脸上冲。直到我清醒了过来，我找了条算是干净的毛巾擦干净脸上的水，水浸湿了我的衣服，让我冷得浑身发抖。

“妈的，原来我也可以干这么丢脸的事。”我走出浴室，喃喃地念叨着。

他重新坐在椅子上，“这没什么的，我理解你。”

我有些不自在地望着他，在浴室门边晃了一会儿，还是走到了他身边在另一张椅子上坐下。“操，我迟早会情绪失控变成个神经病被塞进病院里。……你说我他妈的该怎么办呢？”

“不知道。”他很干脆地说，“我决定要去找我以前的大学同学，还有教授们，我将试着把那些断掉的线重新连起来。虽然我也不知道这样做会不会有用。”

“好吧……那我也去找找我的朋友们，快有半年没见过他们了……对了，Izzy，你搬回来好吗？”我终于向他提出这件事，其实我一直都为此感到愧疚，我总觉得自己抢走了他的房子，让他不得不住在这样糟糕的地方.

“……搬回哪里？”

“你以前的家，不对，它现在还是你的。我他妈就花了一万美元怎么可以占着它怎么久？”

“唔，好吧。”

他没有对那一万美元发表任何看法，只是简单地同意了我的要求，他似乎并不渴望搬回他以前的家，也没有问我那栋公寓究竟该属于谁，他之所以回去，似乎完全是为了答应我的要求。这让我更加感到自己品行败坏。当晚他收拾了行李，和我一起回去了。他的房间我一直没有动过，只是把他留下的书全都放进地下室里了而已，我宣称这间房间会成为一间客房，但事实上我不会让任何人住进去，除了Izzy。对此他有些惊讶，他的房间是主人房，很大，采光很好。回到公寓后我们一起从地下室把他的书搬回他的房间，他认真地将它们分门别类放回书架上，整个房间里散发着一股书霉味。然后我回到自己的房间去睡觉，就在他房间的隔壁。毫无悬念地，当晚我又失眠了。

接下来两个星期我都在修改我的新小说，它像是个幽灵，而现在我要为它创作一具肉体将它安置于其中。而Izzy他在自己的房间里重新阅读那些书。我越来越喜欢和他住在一起了，他不干涉我的事；在我无聊时有耐心地陪我聊天；在我激动地闯进他房间里朝他念我刚写出来的小说片段时他会因为某个极有灵感的语句而鼓掌；我们轮流负责做晚餐，不过菜式永远都是番茄酱意粉，在他说我手艺不如他的时候，我会直接抓起意粉砸他；我们没事干时会开一些无聊至极的玩笑，然后笑成一团。我们开始活泼起来，至少在表面上是这样。我觉得我从来没有试过这么需要一个人，有时候我失眠干脆去他房间，要求跟他睡一张床，他总是无奈地给我挪出一块位置躺下，当然这也没有什么实际作用，他很快平稳地入睡，而我却只能侧躺着看着他的脸，我就这么看着他，一直到天亮，破晓的阳光透过窗帘缝落进我眼睛里，我的视线模糊了起来，我不自觉地伸手轻轻抚摸他挺直的鼻梁和凌乱的黑卷发，那时候我觉得我似乎爱上他了，对此我没有感到太惊讶，不知道为什么，我理所当然地接受了这一点，然而我没有选择任何实际行动。

一月末的时候，我接到了那位年轻导演的电话，他告诉我很遗憾他放弃了拍摄那部电影，尽管他认为我写的剧本非常好，可是他决定要成为一个乐队主唱，然后直接拍摄乐队所发生的事。我说这很酷，什么时候有表演我想去看看。他说今晚就有，就在他公寓楼下的那家酒吧里。于是我没有迟疑，就去找他。他很年轻，才二十出头，他的乐队成员都和他仿佛年纪，也许技术不是那么成熟，但是热情绝对是足够的。他在舞台上不顾嗓子地吼叫，嗓音略嫌稚嫩可却极富感染力，乐队像是疯了似的表演，在狭小的舞台乱蹦乱跳，他们仿佛拥有整个世界似的，像是国王和将军们一般骄傲耀眼，演出结束后他们全都累瘫在更衣室里，但还是激动地挥着酸到麻木的手臂快活地高喊着什么。接着他们带我去看乐队的录像，由成员轮流担当摄影师、演员，有的是他们生活中的片段，有的是奇怪的短片，大概因为他们的主唱学习过专业摄影，所以他们拍摄出来的部分短片看起来倒是出奇的专业。当晚我们看录像看到很晚，一边喝着啤酒开玩笑，“哇你当时穿着的衣服好像海绵宝宝那套”“我靠你是不是连我爬楼梯摔跤的片段都不放过”诸如此类的无聊笑话让我们笑得很欢。第二天天亮时我才回到家——是的，我已经把那栋独立式住宅称为家了。我直接扑到自己床上，很快就睡着了，一直到下午三点我才醒来。

接下来我开始去找以前我在酒吧里认识的朋友们，他们多数已经有了一份稳定的工作，可有几个人组了乐队，做得不错都到东海岸开巡演了。在二月中旬的时候，我突然决定要回拉斐特，那个拥有我十七年时光的小城。我告诉Izzy我的计划，然后买了机票独自飞往芝加哥，坐车沿着六十五号州际公路去到拉斐特。我几乎已经不记得它究竟是怎样的了，我随便找了家旅馆住下，第二天我叫了辆计程车，凭着记忆说出地址让司机带我去，可就算到了那片住宅区，我也找不到我以前的家，我在那里转了一个上午，突然听见有人叫我Bill，那是我原本的名字，我一时间并没有意识到那人是在叫我，直到她来拍我的肩膀我才认出她来，她是我的妈妈。我们俩对视了半天，直到我叫了一声妈妈，她才有些激动地抱住我。你终于回来了。我觉得她似乎哭了，其实我的确也差不多有十年没回过拉斐特了。我跟她一起回到我曾经的家，我的妹妹去了芝加哥工作，而我的父亲他老了很多，见到我时他一句话都说不出来，最后只是轻轻地叫了我一声Bill。我一直穿着长袖外套，严严实实地盖住我胳膊上的刺青。下午他很没见建设性地提出和我一起去教堂，我答应了，在教堂里我和牧师谈了很久，关于那句虚荣是魔鬼最爱的原罪，我向他真诚地请教该如何解决焦虑带来的消极影响，可到最后他也没有给我一个意义的回答，或许这些东西只能靠我自己去解决了。我和我的父母也许是因为从来都没有真正意义上地交流过，所以我们并没有聊到什么，我只是更他们随便说了说我在洛城的生活，剔除了关于酒吧、女友、乐队、惊悚小说、电影圈的内容，接着我发现剔除了这些之后根本就没什么好讲的，于是我说想去睡觉了，就走上楼，去到自己以前的房间。里面还是老样子，整洁而没有活力的房间。事实上我根本不可能这么早就能睡着，于是我找出纸和笔，开始给Izzy写信，写着写着它就成了一份情书，言辞热烈到我自己都受不了，我本来是打算把它撕碎了塞马桶里冲掉的，可是写完之后突然觉得困了，就爬上床睡觉了。可第二天我不知道是哪根神经搭错线，我居然真的把它拿去邮局寄给Izzy。第二天下午我就跟我的父母道别，去到印第安纳波利斯坐飞机回到洛城。

晚上我到了洛城，从机场搭计程车回家。他给我开门，脸上是有些不解的神情，一瞬间我以为我回到了第二次见他的时候，不过他很快就朝我微笑，我还以为你要在那边住一周呢。我一句话都没有说，控制不住自己激动的心情，直接搂着他的脖子凑上前去吻他。他被我这突如其来的动作弄得手足无措，可很快地他就反应过来，我们俩就站在门边热吻了起来。我伸手去解他的皮带，他立刻把我拉进了屋子里，把门关上，我们没站稳摔倒在玄关的地板上，在地上滚着滚着就滚到床上去了。

过了很多天，他才收到我在拉斐特给他写的信。当我走进客厅发现他正在读信，我就知道这事没法挽回了，我本来还希望自己可以先他一步拿到信并将它销毁，可我没做到。他花了二十多分钟才读完那两页信，然后露出寓意不明的笑容。好吧或许我可以将它称之为热恋中的人的甜蜜笑容——操，我被自己恶心到了。可接下来他的行为就恶劣得叫我想揍他，他拿着那封信，非常大声地读着其中那段（我认为是）写的最肉麻的一段。最终我朝他扔了三只咖啡杯才制止了他的恶行。


	5. 05

05

那几个去东海岸巡演的家伙在四月末的时候回来了，于是我们一群狐朋狗友再次齐聚一堂，我甚至把Izzy也拉去了，而且开门见山地就说：这是我男朋友。他们全都把含在嘴里的威士忌喷到地上以表示惊讶，最后得出了“妈的Axl早知道你是Gay我就占你便宜了”这样的结论。但他们的惊讶并没有持续多久，很快就把Izzy拉去灌酒把我晾在一边，本来以为他们一群异性恋会对我的性向转变感到震惊并且歧视我，但事实上根本不是那么回事，虽然是被损了几句“所以说你就是泡不到妞儿的还是找个男朋友好”“你一开始那么反感同性恋是不是因为以前跟男人表白被拒绝过啊”，但我并没有感到伤心或尴尬，这使我认识到不久前我担忧他们的看法是多么无聊。Izzy倒是和他们相处得出奇的融洽，在他的感染下大家得笑点都变得低到惨绝人寰，笑得东倒西歪差点没笑抽过去。那晚我的确过得非常高兴，我第一次会因为我的朋友与我分享他们的快乐而感到快乐，在听那几个人讲东海岸巡演经历的过程中，我也和别人一起插嘴捣乱，但在看到他们脸上自豪的神情时我心里不禁生出几分感动来，最后我发自内心地祝贺他们，说得太过真诚让他们有些受不了。

几个月后，Izzy突然告诉我他要去找工作，他已经考到了律师执照。很快地他就在一所有名的律师事务所里找到了工作。他剪短了头发，穿起一套正经又古板的黑西装，这让我有点反应不过来，我已经习惯了他穿着洗白的牛仔裤和宽松衬衣戴着两串木珠项链这幅形象了。还好他学不会打领带（或许是懒得去学），否则我每天看着他那副打扮提着一个公文包回家，我可能会一头撞死在墙上。他微笑着对我说，我觉得这没什么不好的。我是能说：是，是没什么不好的。说真的我已经不太能把现在的他和以前的他联系起来的，这让我有些担忧，如果我爱的只是他那超然物外的一面，那恐怕我们现在就处于分手边缘了。我们的关系还是一直持续下去，邻居们看我的眼神让我觉得很不自在，每当我走出公寓，看见有几个人在散步聊天随意地望了我一眼，我就有一种叫他们闭上嘴滚开的冲动。Izzy开始过上了朝九晚五的规律生活，有时会加班，看得出他对这份工作是尽心尽力的，我原本以为这世界上没有什么事能叫他上心，就算有那也是极其罕见的事，可这仅仅是一份律师工作而已。我意识到，他已经从他自己的世界里出来了，他已经走过那个阶段了，他并没有为他那些古怪的念头倾尽一生。而我依旧焦虑、失眠，无所事事地窝在家里，反复干着一些无意义的纯属消磨时间的事情。每天我玄关里看着他穿好圆头皮鞋，站起身，对我说晚上见，我就会不自觉地感到嫉妒，是的非常嫉妒，我从一开始就嫉妒他，他比我更早地义无反顾地纵身跳进自己的世界里，那时我还在努力地组建一个正常的家庭使生活步入正轨，在我终于发现自己的努力只是徒劳而深深地陷入自己的世界里不可自拔时，他已经轻松地走了出来，只留给我一个优雅的背影。可我没有任何解决问题的方案，除了把酒精改为安眠药之外，我没有任何行动，我只是躺在花园的水池边，望着深远的蔚蓝天空，浪费掉一个又一个漫长的下午，那时候我觉得自己处于一种半梦半醒的状态，想到很多很多事，大部分是关于Izzy，一个在典型中产阶级家庭长大的人，受过良好的高等教育，为了心中抑制不住的冲动而选择了体验贫困的生活方式，我简直无法想象以前他是怎样伸出他习惯于握笔翻书的双手在垃圾箱里寻找着过期的食物，尤其是想到他那时可能面对酸臭的垃圾也只是一副冷淡的神情我就觉得不可思议，这样自虐的生活他居然可以主动选择，而且在脱离之后没有半分后悔，可以神色轻松地谈论它，他那么轻易地就适应了自己的新身份，毫不费力地一下子就从社会边缘走回正轨，和他的同事们在午间休息时喝着热咖啡，一边聊着政府决策、股市动向、中东局势、影坛新人，平易近人又谈吐不俗。他适应了，可我却适应不了，这太可笑了。而他在家时，我会装作一切很好，轮流做晚餐，软硬兼施地逼他吃我做的看起来很糟糕的菜式，晚餐之后坐在餐桌前跟他聊聊我的写作灵感，对时事评价几句，在他处理从事务所里带回来的文件时我选择收看肥皂剧或者脱口秀，一周中有几天晚上会做爱，然后早上我就无耻地把他踹下床叫他去做早餐。在他看来我每天都过得很开心，和他在一起的时候我当然觉得很开心，可事实上我没有一天不焦虑，他说我能戒除酗酒真的很好，可事实上我每周我去找医生开安眠药，他有时候洞察力强得惊人，可现在他却非常粗心地忽略了我的消极情绪。焦虑，这个虚无的词占据了我生活的大半，这令我非常焦虑——上帝，我已经没救了。

再说说我的新小说吧，写了快一年了都没写完，我一改再改，越写越长，情节一直都是支离破碎的，故事的主角不断地变换，叙事跳跃估计没几个人能看懂。我做了个决定，让它永远不要出版，留在我的电脑里，写一辈子。这个行为艺术似的决定让我有点不知所措，出版商偶尔会旁敲侧击地问我什么时候打算在出版新作，我始终没有回答。事实上我也不知道，我自己的写作生涯是不是已经结束了。

这样的生活持续了半年，我突然想去找份工作，一份普通的工作，就算是端盘子之类的工作也无所谓。我非常随意地向Izzy提起这事，他并没有立刻表示看法而是问了一句我是否将要封笔。这毫无理由地让我感到生气，接着我们吵了起来——不，其实并没有吵起来，只是我一个人在冲他嘶吼而已，他先是说了几句试图让我平静下来，可是失败了，他就沉默地应对我突如其来的愤怒，但他这样的反应令我更加愤怒，我控制不住自己对他动手。他握住我的手腕想制止我可没用，最终他被我一拳打翻在地。

他侧躺在地上，保持着刚摔倒的姿势，我确定他没有晕过去，他一直睁开眼睛，神色惘然地望着前方。我想我应该道歉的，可我没有。过了很久，他才从地上站了起来，擦了擦嘴角的血渍，一句话也没对我说，走进了自己的房间里。我一个人在客厅里站了很久，然后拿走了自己的几件东西，离开家，去到一个单身朋友的家里不讲理地要求他把客厅的沙发借给我，他还是答应了我，看着我好一会儿，最终什么也没问。

我在一家唱片商店找到了工作，晚上住在朋友家的客厅里，那是一套高层公寓的住宅，一天凌晨我忽然心血来潮地独自坐电梯去到顶楼天台，爬到最高的没有围栏的的平台，深吸一口气，抬头望向微微有些光亮的天空，我忘记了之前的恐惧，取而代之的是前所未有的清醒，我坐在平台上，闭着眼等待着黎明，直到我感受到眼前渐渐明亮起来，我才睁开眼，如同一个酣睡整夜的人慵懒地睁开眼迎接新的一天。我真希望，一切都是全新的。该死的，我真想跳下去，去拥抱这个全新的世界。

第二天下午，我和朋友道别，回家，坐在门前的台阶上。直到天色暗下来之后，我才看见Izzy。他步伐轻松地走在路上，黑西装包裹着他削瘦高挺的身体，像是千篇一律的白领一般乏味，他走近我，没说什么，只是伸手把我拉了起来，直到这时我才发现他又戴上了那两串木珠项链。我任他把我拉进公寓里，把我压在玄关的墙上深吻。

“欢迎回来，Axl。”他在我耳边轻声说道。

就好像什么事也没发生过那样，他放下公文包脱掉外套，去厨房里做晚餐，期间只是问我介不介意吃奶酪意粉因为没有番茄酱了，除了回答他这个问题以外，我一直到吃完晚餐都没有跟他说一句话，因为我真的不知道该对他说什么好。他也没有对我说什么，但他看我的时候是微笑着的，这令我像个初次坠入爱河的小伙子似的感到手足无措。他明白我还没有准备好跟他说些什么，他走进自己的房间里。我在座位上坐了很久，才回到自己的房间里，快到零点了，我觉得疲惫，躺在床上，可睡不着，天花板都快被我盯出缝来了，我犹豫着要不要去吃安眠药，我犹豫了很久，直到Izzy突然推开门进入我的房间。

“来，我带你去看点东西。”他不由分说地就把我从床上拽了起来。我们一起走上了阁楼，阁楼里没有什么杂物，空间狭长低矮，只有一扇天窗。

“我小时候总是呆在这里面，这是我的世界。”

这是我第一次进入阁楼，以往清洁住宅时他总会主动地去收拾阁楼，我有些好奇地打量着它，然后轻声说：“你的世界真的很小……”

“是很小，不过足够容纳两个人。……过来Axl，从天窗我们可以看见天空。”我和他一起并排在天窗下躺下，透过那扇很大的被擦得透亮的天窗，我们可以看见天空，深蓝色的矩形天空。

“还记得以前我跟你讲的那段话吗？撒但带着耶稣基督上了一座最高的山，将世上的万国与万国的繁华都指给他看，对他说——”

“你若俯伏拜我，我就把这一切都赐给你。”我接了下去。

“嗯……我在律师事务所找到工作的第二天，我就在下班之后登上了公司大楼的楼顶，它非常高，在繁华的地段，我低头看着四周的建筑物还有变得细长的马路，接着我抬头去看夕阳，那时我觉得我看到了全世界。如果这是魔鬼走到我身边，对我说：你若俯伏拜我，我就把这一切都赐给你。我一定会摇头走开。当我们进入这个世界时，我们不会再去想如何拥有它，它是我们的过去、现在、未来，它残忍又温柔，它叫人琢磨不透——我们怎么可能拥有它呢？虚荣是魔鬼最爱的原罪，因为他明白自己不可能给任何人这个世界。”

我望着那些璀璨的星星，沉默了很长的时间。“……好吧，我们真的，不可能拥有太多。所以也不应该想太多。大道理谁都懂，可是我……操，我控制不住……”

“往上看，Axl，往上看。那些星星，落入我们眼中的光芒，是好几百年前，甚至成千上万年的年前的光芒。可在很久很久以前，没有人知道它们竟然如此明亮，而且它们的本身的光芒是耀眼得无法直视的，我们看见的只是其中极其微小的一部分……就像过去，我们永远也看不到它的全部，我们也无法真切地体会我们昨天的感情。只有我们看见整个天空的时候，我们才不会为一个颗星星的黯淡而感到悲伤，因为它终究是要消逝的，亿万年的寿命也是会被耗尽的。是这个世界啊，没有人能完全拥有的世界，当魔鬼以整个世界来诱惑你时，他已经绝望了。只要我们现在就承认，我们得不到它，我们什么也得不到，那剩下的一切都好了，我们就可以清醒地生活下去。”

“少说你那套大道理，哲学家先生。”我不禁笑了起来。

“一点感悟而已，花了我三四年的时间……我一早就知道我必须经历那样的生活，在我很小的时候，我就知道我长大必须去独自流浪，穷困潦倒，只是不知道那样的生活需要多久……我们生活在此刻，不是过去也不是未来。”

我伸出手找到他的手，握住。“好吧，那让我现在闭上眼，准备好天亮时去迎接一个全新的世界。”

接着我睡着了，我将会面对一个全新的世界，拥有一个全新的自我。

在过往的光芒中，在他的世界里，在我的睡梦中。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发泄初三戾气之作。距离中考不足百日我还真是有闲心（……）  
> 大概是用来收集自己一些零零碎碎的突如其来的灵感和想法，并不相识一篇同人或者一篇小说，OOC什么的，不用说了（。彻底的架空，只用了人名。  
> 不过说真的，这种文章不拿Izzy、Axl来做主角，我还真写不完……


End file.
